


Shopping

by serpentcoffee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, She/Her Pronouns for Narukami Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentcoffee/pseuds/serpentcoffee
Summary: Koga finds something cute.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shopping

"Ari, c'mere for a sec." Naruko perked up and turned to look at him. She walked in his direction when he gestured for her to come.

"What is it, Koga-chan?" She asked curiously, peaking at whatever he was holding from behind him.

"This," Koga turned to look at her. In his hands was both a top and a skirt. The top had intricate lace flowers going from the sides to the chest, while the skirt was frilly and slightly resembled a tutu. To the side of the skirt, there also seemed to be a ribbon. The color of the fit was a light shade of yellow, which Koga knew Naruko favored.

Naruko gasped at the sight of it. It was adorable and lovely all in all, but she knew it was expensive. She could tell by the looks of it.

"Koga-chan, it's cute and I love it, but isn't it too pricey?" She frowned.

"But I think it'd look really good on you. Plus, you love it, yeah? I don't mind the price if it makes you happy."

Naruko flushed, holding both of her cheeks and swaying slightly, "Koga-ch~an, you're too sweet to me...~"

Koga was the next to fluster, "W-Well, I mean, I like you. So. You know. Of course. Um. Ari, will you... try it on?" He sucked in a quick breath, feeling like a loser for stuttering so much.

"Okay!" Naruko released her hold on herself only to wrap her arms around Koga and kiss him on the cheek. Her hand slides down to the clothes and she takes them, running off to the nearest dressing room.

Koga felt himself turn redder, placing a hand over his mouth and looking away as he muttered, "I really like her..."


End file.
